


like a fine wine

by kurooos



Series: vampire au [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dubious Consent, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Sloppy Makeouts, Vampire Keith (Voltron), Vampires, Wet & Messy, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurooos/pseuds/kurooos
Summary: Keith is so fucking hungry. It's lucky that Lance lives just a few floors down.





	like a fine wine

**Author's Note:**

> this was written while I was in the stream for [this art](http://jaspurrlock.tumblr.com/post/161177183997/mmmmmm-dinner-is-served), jaspurrlock continues to bless us <3

Lance didn’t have any pets. No cats or dogs or fish, even though when he was younger he grew up with so many different animals that his family owned. He loved having pets, they were easy to talk to, fun to play with, great listeners. But, when Lance grew up and moved out, he just didn’t have any money to take care of a pet.

So, y’know, waking up to growling and heavy panting in his apartment was a cause for panic. He’d at first rolled over, yanked the covers up over his head and hoped he was having one of those weird lucid dreams.

When his bedroom door creaked open, giving way to soft footsteps, Lance finally sat up with his stomach dropping and heart catching in his throat. There was someone in his apartment.

The person standing in his hallway was hard to spot since all the lights were off. The only light was from the little nightlight stuck in Lance’s bathroom. He didn’t want to stumble over himself. It’d probably end with him stumbling into the tub and pissing himself. So he’d gotten a nightlight. But now Lance wished it was just a bit brighter.

Lance clutched the sheets up to his neck, arms secure to his chest. He felt his heart hammering away just underneath.

“Who’s there?”

Lance felt like an idiot for asking, but what else could he say? Get the hell out of my apartment? Yeah because that would totally work.

The figure in his hallway suddenly fixed their eyes on Lance and his heart may as well have stopped right there.

Whoever it was, they weren’t human. Their eyes were bright, glowing a deep red. Their shoulders were hunched up and they seemed to be in an almost slumped over position. They were also the source of the panting.

Lance heard himself squeak a bit as those eyes fixed on him. There were piercing. Lifeless. It startled Lance into not moving. Some deep instinct preventing him from scrambling out of bed and grabbing the baseball bat he kept right by his nightstand.

Keith advanced, a low growl tumbling from his throat as he caught the scent of Lance. He had been stumbling in a daze through the streets, trying to sniff out a decent and easy catch that he could drain and leave.

However, he’d wound up empty handed and had returned home, a loft at the top of a rickety, run-down complex. It was then that he had caught the scent of his neighbor, or rather the college kid that lived at the bottom of the building. He was one of the youngest people living in the complex, aside from a young mother of three that lived next to Keith.

And Keith didn’t attack children or mothers.

So he had found himself breaking into Lance’s apartment, not even thinking about the action or consequences.

He was so hungry, feeling the aches in his bones, in his skull, in his jaw.

His mouth started watering when he first heard Lance’s heartbeat. It was gentle and relaxed, he was sleeping.

Keith treaded carefully through the apartment, trying to find Lance by scent but it was everywhere. Warm and salty-sweet, reminiscent of caramel and spices. Keith had just resorted to wandering, finally prowling down a hallway.

The heartbeat Keith had been so intently focused on suddenly picked up pace, as if Lance had been startled awake. But it died down again, grown back to the peaceful thump.

And then it spiked fast, causing Keith to growl again, a needy groan as he imagined the warm blood being pushed from each chamber and fueling his veins. It seemed the other was now aware of Keith’s presence. He’d have to move fast.

Hearing Lance’s voice had Keith finally finding the other. And advancing. He needed to feed now. Wanting nothing more than to sink his fangs into warm flesh.

Lance had other plans. With Keith coming more into the light, he realized it was a man, more specifically, one of his neighbors.

“ _Keith_?”

If it was really Keith, he didn’t answer. It had Lance feeling cold, and not just because he wasn’t wearing any clothes other than his boxers.

Lance had nowhere to go, his headboard immediately behind him and his path to the door blocked by a predator locked onto him. He has no choice in matter when Keith gets a knee onto the edge of Lance’s bed and crawls up.

It’s absolutely frightening for Lance. He doesn’t know what is going to happen, and he for sure does not want to find out. So when Keith still has one foot on the floor, but most of his weight over Lance, he strikes out and shoves Keith.

The vampire goes stumbling back off the bed, eyes flashing with a pissed off growl. Lance yelps and immediately takes the chance to escape, scrambling off the bed, darting for his open door.

He manages to get out, to stumble into his hall, but when he turns around to shut it behind him, in hopes it would buy him some time, he’s thrown back into the wall.

Keith is on him immediately, pressing Lance back hard. Without warning, and no finesse, sharp, needle-like pressure sinks into his neck. It’s unbearably painful and Lance cries out, hands slamming onto Keith’s chest.

He manages to get Keith’s teeth, fangs those are fangs plunging into his throat holy shit, out of his neck and Keith back at arms length before Keith is shoving Lance’s arms down with his own, coming back at him again.

“Don’t-!”

Lance whimpers when those teeth nick at his shoulder, draw blood enough for Keith to messily lap at before moving on back up his throat.

The slick heat of his own blood against his skin has Lance shivering. It’s even worse that Keith’s slicked lips feel that much better against him as a result.

Blood is smeared all along Lance’s skin now, small, missed drops running hot down Lance’s chest.

He doesn’t stop struggling, trying his best to hunch his shoulders to protect himself, or try and punch at Keith. But it’s like fighting against a wall. Solid and immovable.

Keith’s hands finally find Lance’s wrists, leaning back back to see what he was doing as he guided Lance’s arms behind his back. Lance is stunned at how messy Keith is now that he can get a good look at him.

Dark red stains Keith’s lips and teeth, dribbling down his chin and already spotting on Keith’s collar of his shirt. But Lance is more concerned about the fangs in Keith’s mouth. The long, razor sharp canines that are marbled with spit and blood. It’s like something one would see on some gruesome animal documentary, of lions drooling after tearing into their catch. And that’s exactly what Keith is in this moment, a lion that has caught his prey, taking his time in tearing into it.

Hot puffs of air are being pushed from Keith’s mouth when he pants, like some beast that’s gone feral.

Lance notices for a split moment that the vampire’s eyes have lost their glow but instead have grown completely dark, pupils large and unfocused through the haze.

Keith is leaning back in again, licking his lips hungrily, when Lance yanks his head back in fear. He has to get away. He’s going to be killed. If he doesn’t do something Keith will kill him.

In a last ditch effort, Lance brings up his leg, swift and unforgiving between Keith’s own and it drops the vampire like a sack of bricks. A painful shout is followed as Keith lets Lance go.

Lance shoulders past Keith in a panic and stumbles out into the living room.

The entire apartment is still dark, moonlight filtering in through the large window and it’s his only way of seeing. He brings a hand up to cup at his bare shoulder, feeling unnaturally warm as if Keith had done something weird to him. When he brings it back down again, blood is smeared all along his fingers and palm. The sight makes his head swim.

Lance looks over his shoulder, trying to see if Keith had gotten up from his place on the floor. The sight of the empty and dark hallway makes him queasy. It’s entirely silent in the apartment, no indication of movement and not a single sign of Keith either.

It’s a chance, one Lance isn’t about to let slip away. He rushes to his front door, bloody hand slipping on the soft brass of the handle as he makes to turn it. Just as the door opens, it’s slammed shut from behind him, a pale hand over Lance’s shoulder pressed into the faux wood has Lance flinching.

A snarl vibrates low into Lance’s ear before his face is pressed into the door. It’s violent and leaves Lance dizzy from his forehead colliding with it so roughly. Needless to say, he’s stunned.

When he finally comes back to himself soft fabric is looped around his arms and wrists, keeping them securely behind his back no matter how he struggles. Hands on his shoulders flip him around and Lance barely gets a look at the rage on Keith’s face, and his lack of clothing, _what_ , before he’s being bitten again.

It hurts. It hurts so much worse than the first time he was bitten and Lance screams. He hopes that someone in the complex can hear him, that maybe someone is getting home and can hear his struggling against the door.

No one comes, there is no concerned knock on the door, and no sign that anyone is even awake at this hour of the night. Just him and Keith.

This time Lance hears the sound of Keith swallowing, loud in the silent entryway. It finally hits Lance that he’s being drained of his blood. Keith is drinking his blood. It had all seemed so surreal up until now. He didn’t even believe in vampires before this.

Fingers get shoved into his mouth and Keith hisses at him to be quiet. He didn’t know he was still making noise, small whimpers now turned into useless gagging and babbling around the cold digits.

It’s like ice against his teeth, and he’s too scared of what might happen if he bites down. Though he supposes if he’s already going to die…

Before he gets the chance to even clench his jaw Keith’s fingers are moving, retreating from Lance’s mouth and pressing wetly to the hinge of his jaw. Lance is sluggishly aware of how slow he blinks, that it takes him a good second or two to actually open heavy eyelids back to stare at a fuzzy ceiling.

Keith comes into view, and Lance is confused until a hot tongue is slipping into his mouth. He groans pitifully, unable to close his jaw so he tries to turn his head. Keith growls deep in his chest and presses closer, shoves his tongue in deeper and Lance gags at the taste of his own blood.

It’s gross and Keith kisses like a dog, obvious that he’s had no experience at all. It’s sloppy and too warm for Lance’s appreciation.

He jerks at his bonds, tries to shoulder Keith off him now that sharp things aren't buried into his neck, but Keith won’t budge.

Lance feels his body getting hotter and hotter, more numb with each pass Keith’s tongue makes over his own. It curls over his teeth, presses against his gums and cheeks before delving in deeper. Lance must have swallowed god knows how much of Keith’s own spit by now, and if he were in a more clear mind, he’d feel like gagging.

As it is, however, Lance is feeling more and more content as the seconds drag on. He enjoys Keith’s steady and clammy fingers bruising his hip, bruising his jaw. Lance likes Keith kissing him like Keith owns him, like he’s nothing more than something to possess and devour.

Keith finally pulls back, a healthy looking flush burning across his cheeks as he looks at Lance with lidded eyes. They’re glowing again, much softer and warmer than before though. His gaze makes Lance’s dick twitch between his legs.

Lance licks his lips, tastes the cooling spit and blood on his mouth before it goes away. Drool is still at the corners of his mouth, still wet on his chin but he doesn't even notice when Keith purrs at him with a smile, eyes looking as if they were pulsing.

Those chilled fingers are warming up the longer they roam over Lance’s heaving chest, over his neck and through the mess of blood on his skin, starting to dry up.

“Feel better?”

Lance gasps at the shock he feels when Keith finally speaks. His voice is low and rough as if he’d been the one screaming and not Lance. He sounds positively wrecked and with Lance being addressed fully, stared down, something hot in him stirs.

He nods numbly, not feeling as if he were truly himself. Keith smiles though, red and gruesome before he takes Lance’s chin between his fingers and gently moves Lance’s head listlessly from side to side.

“No need to be so loud anymore, huh? Gonna be sweet?”

Keith moves Lance’s chin again, forcing his head to nod a few times before he lets him go, the backs of his knuckles skimming Lance’s neck and then up to the back of his head.

The vampire’s other hand slides around the small of Lance’s back, sensual, heavy, possessive, and sealing Lance’s fate.

The brunette can feel his legs starting to shake now, from what he isn’t certain though, not like it matters when Keith takes hold of Lance’s hair and yanks his head back, forcing him to bare his throat.

Lance whines at the action, shuffles on his feet meekly before settling back against the door.

“Pl-please.”

A hot tongue drags up his neck, followed by the scraping of teeth. Too sharp. So so sharp but Lance is moaning at the pull of his hair and the feeling of cotton stuffed into his skull.

Keith’s hips are mindlessly moving, rocking and pressing against Lance in jerky thrusts. When he squeezes his arm against Lance’s back, hand now roaming to Lance’s ass, he knows Keith has done something to him. Even though in his mind he’s uncertain, hesitant and scared, he sure as hell doesn’t want some monster feeling up on him and humping him. Yet here he is, unable to do much than gasp and moan and writhe against this fucking _monster_.

“Delicious~”

Keith groans, tucking his face against Lance’s other shoulder now. He nuzzles the unmarred skin, tongue mapping out the salty taste and feeling where Lance’s pulse was strongest.

But Lance is feeling rather lightheaded, arms prickling as if they were slowly falling asleep, fingertips already cold. He can’t even shiver when Keith bites down again.

Lance finds that everything about him is getting heavy, especially between his legs. It’s not any help that Keith’s hips won’t stop moving in small circles. It stirs Lance up, despite feeling himself slipping away from consciousness.

By the time Keith pulls his fangs from Lance’s shoulder, he doesn’t even feel it. Keith releases Lance's hair, smooths that hand down Lance’s back and joins the other. Both hands grope at him, tug him close while kneading his firm cheeks.

Keith seems to be done, simply lapping at the welling blood from the previous bites to clean up. It feels terribly hot, Keith’s mouth like a scalding iron every time it comes into contact with Lance’s own skin.

Keith finally stops, stops licking him, stops groping him, stops humping him, and forces Lance to look him in the eyes. Lance goes a bit cross eyed with their close proximity, but he sees Keith nonetheless. He’s looking worried, eyebrows drawn together in close knit.

“Lance.”

Ah, isn’t that nice. When Keith says his name, Lance feels like a ton of bricks has been strapped onto him. Though it’s more like pounds and pounds of cotton in his head. He makes a soft noise, not even aware he’s doing so, and his knees buckle.

Keith’s eyes widen, an arm looping around the faint male to prevent him from falling. With blood in his system, and feeling much more clear headed, he’s concerned. He shouldn’t have broken into Lance’s home, a place he should feel safe. But he was so hungry, like there was only sand running in his veins. He needed blood. It wasn’t his fault.

Lance shivers in Keith’s arms, feeling clammy and limp, way too cold. His head rolls to the side on Keith’s shoulder, baring his nape accidentally and Keith snarls, no longer concerned or worried as he sinks his fangs in once more. He can’t stop himself, instincts screaming at him to drink more, Lance is vulnerable and that means he’s _offering._ He’s asking for it, like this.

Keith groans softly, hugs Lance closer to his body as he immediately retracts his fangs and laps at the dripping blood. Lance is moaning soft nonsense into Keith’s ear, not making any string of coherent thoughts but Keith could give him credit for trying.

Gently, Keith leads Lance over to his couch, laying him down across it.

“You will not fall asleep if you wish to keep living.”

Is the only warning Keith provides before he’s pulling down Lance’s only clothing from his hips. The boxers get tosses behind him someplace before Keith is kneeling in between Lance’s legs. He leans down further, hand next to Lance’s head and causing the couch to dip sharply under his weight.

Tears are pinpricks at the edges of Lance’s eyes, and his nonsensical babble now turns into a weak mantra of ‘no’s. His head shakes limply, reopening bites along his nape and causing blood to well up again. The smell makes Keith groan, press his hips against Lance firmly and thrust.

The head of his dick slips against Lance’s skin, pressing against the cleft of his ass and then sliding upwards, brushing by the weight of his balls and a trembling thigh.

Lance shifts to try and get on his side, his arms hurt from laying on them, his lungs hurt every time he inhales, his shoulders ache from the wounds. And he’s dizzy. So dizzy he feels nauseous and there isn’t anything he can do but stare up at Keith and whine when Keith’s cock brushes against his own, making Lance’s back arch and his hips buck.

Keith’s free hand comes to Lance’s neck, fingertips steady as they press to the healing bites. Between one thrust and the next, Keith does something, his eyes flicker, and Lance finds himself struggling to get away.

Cum shoots over his stomach in milky spurts, his cock throbbing, but Keith keeps grinding against him, bearing down more weight.

Lance doesn’t remember cumming again, a second one right after the first, and he doesn’t remember screaming. So loud that Keith has to slap a hand over Lance’s mouth to keep him quiet. His only thoughts are Keith, Keith, Keith and pleasure, so good, too good, too much.

He must have blacked out, because when he next opens his eyes Keith is completely over him, sweat worked up along his temples and moaning quietly.

Keith hips are bumping into Lance’s softly and for a dreaded moment he’s scared that Keith is fucking him, that he can’t even feel it because he’s too far gone.

But instead Keith has Lance’s legs pressed together and pulled up, thrusting himself between the hot press of Lance’s thighs.

Keith is relatively quiet, soft grunts being the only noise Lance hears from him while he moves. He must have gotten something because his thighs are wet, slick with something warm. Lance is too out of it to try and figure out what it is.

Lance is content to stay in this floaty feeling, Every time Keith thrusts, Lance feels sparkling pleasure race up his spine, causing pressure to build up in his hips. Lance gasps, not wanting to cum again, who knows how many times it is this time, he can’t even remember. Even though he’s hard and throbbing, it hurts. And thinking about cumming in this state has Lance squirming to get free.

That’s just what Keith needs, the necessity to pin Lance down and snarl at him, squeeze his legs hard enough Lance will have bruises. It’s just what he needs to tip himself over the edge, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Lance’s leg as he cums. Lance doesn’t get that luxury of pleasure, it all gets washed away when the pain of being bitten races up his leg. It quickly pulls him away from the edge of an orgasm. He tries to jerk away but Keith just holds on tighter, keeping Lance still until he’s finished.

He lets Lance’s legs drop softly to the couch, stained with ropes of cum on the front of his thighs and along his stomach and hips. Keith gives him a pat on the side, a pat that reminds Lance of something riders would do once they get off their horse.

“Go ahead a take a nap, you won’t remember that any of this happened, okay?” Keith says gently, brushing Lance’s bangs away from his face.

Lance feels his eyelids grow heavy and his vision warps. His view of Keith becomes swirled and wiggly. He watches Keith stand up and pull on his pants. When Keith makes it to the door Lance can’t even see him anymore, everything is too dark and heavy.

The sound of the door shutting is the last thing he hears.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written really quickly because I had to completely rewrite this, without needing to be said, this is not beta'd.  
> it originally had 7k words and Shiro in there but I needed to tone it down. I also thought it was crap so in a fit I deleted the whole thing and so then I had to rewrite. And now we have this.  
> I hope you liked it, I really enjoyed playing with this concept ;)


End file.
